knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Analiza identitetskih odrednica bh pučanstva u političkim razmatranjima Adalberta Von Auffenberga
Prikazani rezultati proizašli su iz znanstvenog projekta Katolicizam, islam i pravoslavlje u identitetskim procesima u BiH, (019-0190612-0599), provođenog uz potporu Ministarstva znanosti, obrazovanja i športa Republike Hrvatske. Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Tijekom četiri desetljeća austrougarske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini stvorena je iznimno obimna rukopisna i tiskana građa koja se odnosi na njezine najvažnije političke, gospodarske i kulturne aspekte. Pretežiti dio spomenute arhivske građe nalazi se u Arhivu Bosne i Hercegovine, u Fondu Zajedničkog ministarstva financija, Zemaljske vlade i Privatne registrature. Jedan njezin, s obzirom na sveukupni opseg, neznatniji dio posvećen je temi na koju se odnosi ovaj rad, analizi identitetskih odrednica bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva. Nastao je iz rakursa suvremenika, visoko pozicioniranih austrougarskih civilnih i vojnih službenika, u svrhu oblikovanja dugoročnije političke strategije, ali i s obzirom na najvažnije aktualne probleme, pri čemu je krucijalno bilo pitanje procjene lojalnosti pojedinih vjerskih i nacionalnih zajednica prema Austro-Ugarskoj Monarhiji u politički vrlo osjetljivom razdoblju, omeđenom s jedne strane aneksijom Bosne i Hercegovine 1908., a s druge strane donošenjem Ustava za Bosnu i Hercegovinu i uvođenjem parlamentarnog sustava 1910. godine. Prva tri izvora koji će se analizirati objavio je Hamdija Kapidžić, uz kratke uvodne studije u kojima je naznačio okolnosti njihova nastankaVidi: Hamdija Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine. 1. General Auffenberg o političkoj situaciji u Bosni i Hercegovini krajem 1909. i početkom 1910. godine. 2. A. Šek: Bosna i Hercegovina i ustavne uredbe, Glasnik Arhivâ i društva arhivista Bosne i Hercegovine (dalje: H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine), Sarajevo, 1962., Godina II. – Knjiga II., 293.-328. . U kasnijim radovima posvećenim analizi prilika u Bosni i Hercegovini u austrougarskom razdoblju ti su izvori citirani parcijalno, bez sustavnije analize njihova sveukupnoga, u historiografskom smislu iznimno relevantnog sadržaja. Riječ je o memorandumima upućenima 1909. i 1910. prestolonasljedniku nadvojvodi Franji Ferdinandu, radi njegova boljeg upoznavanja s aktualnim prilikama u Bosni i Hercegovini. Četvrti dokument koji će se analizirati rukopis je s kraja Prvoga svjetskog rata. Napisao ga je Adalbert von Shek u svrhu utvrđivanja uzroka rata te iznalaženja odgovora na vitalna pitanja vezana uz problem državnopravnog preustroja Austro-Ugarske Monarhije i formuliranje njezinih temeljnih državnih i nacionalnih prioriteta. Nije nikada u cijelosti objavljen, niti su citirani njegovi dijelovi, niti je korišten kao znanstveni izvor. Riječ je o opsežnom rukopisu pod naslovom Die südslawische Frage. Kroaten und Serbenvon Agricola Shek von Vugrovec, Ein Vertrag. Jun 1917.Rukopis se nalazi u Nacionalnoj i sveučilišnoj knjižnici u Zagrebu, Čitaonica starih knjiga i rijetkih rukopisa (dalje: NSK, ČSR), signatura: R 5707. Prije razmatranja sadržaja spomenutih izvora upozorio bih da su neka u njima iznijeta stajališta pretjerana, a neka prožeta i osobnim predrasudama autora, dakle radi se o subjektivno obojenim zapažanjima. Međutim, pretežit dio u njima iznijetih spoznaja i predviđanja precizan je i historiografski relevantan, posvjedočen u kasnijim povijesnim događanjima na području Bosne i Hercegovine i šire. Zbog ograničenja vezanih uz opseg priloga ovdje nije moguće detaljnije se osvrnuti na stajališta koja se mogu smatrati dvojbenima ili pretjeranima. S obzirom na doseg elaboracije pojedinih problema vezanih uz problem identiteta bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva u austrougarskom razdoblju, također držim važnim napomenuti da se u izvorima koji će se analizirati ne radi o analizi identiteta sukladnoj onoj koja se primjenjuje u sklopu suvremenih teorija nacije i nacionalno-integracijskih procesa. Način analize odgovara onodobnim kriterijima, a odražava poglede obrazovanijih austrougarskih službenika koji su djelovali u državnoj službi u Bosni i Hercegovini. Cilj ovoga rada je upozoriti na relevantnost njihovih razmatranja s obzirom na okolnost da se u njima analiza identitetskih odrednica bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva koristi kao osnova za predlaganje pragmatičkih političkih odluka važnih za učvršćivanje vladavine Austro-Ugarske Monarhije u Bosni i Hercegovini nakon aneksije 1908. godine. U spomenutim Auffenbergovim i Shekovim memorandumima iz 1909. i 1910., upućenim prestolonasljedniku nadvojvodi Franji Ferdinandu, stajališta proizašla iz analize identiteta bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata, Srba i Muslimana, iznijeta u sklopu obavijesti o njihovu političkom držanju i političkim koncepcijama, kriterij su utvrđivanja njihove lojalnosti prema Austro-Ugarskoj Monarhiji. Shekov rukopis iz 1917. nastao je u drugačijem povijesnom kontekstu, ali mu je zadaća bila slična. Identitetske odrednice Hrvata i Srba u njemu se analiziraju u svrhu utvrđivanja razlika u njihovom povijesnom konstituiranju kao nacija, s posebnim osvrtom na njihov odnos prema Monarhiji, s ciljem formuliranja odnosa austrougarskih vlasti prema Srbima u Monarhiji i Kraljevini Srbiji tijekom i nakon svršetka Prvoga svjetskog rata. Memorandum Moritza von Auffenberga U svojim autobiografskim zapisima, objavljenim u Münchenu 1921., Moritz von AuffenbergMoritz von Auffenberg Komaróv (Troppau, u austrijskom dijelu Šleske, danas Opava u Češkoj, 22. V. 1852.-Beč, 18. V. 1928.). Sin je višega državnog odvjetnika. Apsolvirao je Terezijansku vojnu akademiju, a zatim Ratnu školu u Beču. Godine 1871. postaje poručnik, 1880. satnik u Glavnom stož eru, 1900. general-major i brigadir u Györu, 1905. podmaršal i zapovjednik 35. infanterijske divizije u Zagrebu, 1907. glavni inspektor škola časničkog zbora, 1909. zapovjednik XV. korpusa u Sarajevu, 1910. general pješaštva, 1911. ministar rata. Početkom 1912. odstupio je s ministarskog položaja i postao glavni inspektor vojske, 1914. glavni je zapovjednik 4. armije, kao takav veoma zaslužan za pobjedu od 26. kolovoza 1914. kod Komarówa, zbog čega mu je dodijeljen plemićki naslov “von Komarów”. Ipak, krajem rujna iste godine razriješen je s te dužnosti, a zatim je 1915., pod optužbama za djela učinjena za mandata ministra rata, izveden pred vojni Sud časti, koji ga nakon provedene istrage oslobađa optužbi. Od tada živi u Beču, posvetivši se pisanju osobnih uspomena i rasprava vojnog karaktera. Godine 1921. u Münchenu je objavio autobiografiju pod naslovom Aus Österreichs Höhe und Niedergang. Eine Lebensschilderung. Uz to napisao je i vojne rasprave Aus Österreichs Teilnahme am Weltkrieg (1920.); Der Feldzug der 4. östereichischen Armee am Beginn des Weltkriegs (1920.). Vidi opširnije: Marko Trogrlić, “Hrvatska i‘Hrvatsko pitanje’” u korespondenciji Josipa Franka i Moritza von Auffenberga Komaróva (1908.-1910.)”, Pravaška misao i politika. Zbornik radova (ur. Jasna Turkalj, Zlatko Matijević i Stjepan Matković), Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2007., 167.-181.; Josef Ullreich, Moritz von Auffenberg – Komarów. Leben und Wirken 1911-1918 (Disertation), Wien, 1961. upozorio je na činjenicu da je u svome prvom memoran dumu nadvojvodi F. Ferdinandu iz 1909. iznio slične ideje koje je dvije godine ranije, dakle uoči aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine, izložio austrougarskom ministru vanjskih poslova Aloysu Lexi von Aehrenthalu, ali ih je ovdje izložio temeljitijeH. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 294. U oba memoranduma, kako u prvom s kraja 1909., posvećenom analizi prilika u anektiranim područjima prije proglašenja Ustava, tako i u drugom s početka 1910., iz proaustrijske je perspektive podvrgnuo detaljnoj analizi aktualne političke prilike i odlučujuće čimbenike koji su ih oblikovali, polazeći pritom od pojedinih nacionalnih i konfesionalnih grupa.Spomenuti memorandumi nalaze se u ostavštini prestolonasljednika nadvojvode Franje Ferdinanda. Vidi: Haus, - Hof- und Staatsarchiv – Wien, Nachlass F. F. Franz Ferdinand, Karton 18, Memoire des Fmlt. Feldmarchalleutnant Auffenberg. Pritom je nastupio kao žestoki osporavatelj ugarskih nastojanja za osamostaljivanjem od Austrije i svođenjem međusobnih državnopravnih veza na personalnu uniju, kao i nastojanja Mađara za političkim i gospodarskim ovladavanjem Bosnom i Hercegovinom. Prvi Auffenbergov memorandum (1909.) Prvi memorandum, napisan potkraj 1909., pod naslovom “Politische Situation im Annexionsgebiete vor Promulgierung der Verfassung (Ende 1909)” podijeljen je u tri dijela. Prvi dio naslovljen je SERBEN – PARTEI, drugi MOHAMEDANER, a treći KROATEN (KATHOLIKEN) PARTEI. Ukratko ću se osvrnuti na najvažnija u njemu iznijeta zapažanja. A. SERBEN - PARTEI (SRPSKA - STRANKA) Moritz von Auffenberg najprije iznosi svoje stajalište da su svi Srbi ujedinjeni u jednoj misli: iznuditi (erzwingen) što veću autonomiju i da s gnušanjem odbacuju (Perhorreszierung) trijalističku opciju, kojom je unutar trijalistički preustrojene Monarhije predviđeno pripojenje Bosne i Hercegovine Hrvatskoj i Dalmaciji. Nadalje, govori o tome da za Srpsku strankuH. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 294. Pritom misli na Srpsku narodnu organizaciju, osnovanu 1907., ali analizira i nastojanja njezinih frakcija, te u tom kontekstu upotrebljava izraz Srpska stranka. aneksija nije ništa drugo nego vis major, odnosno viša sila i da su sve njezine političke procjene osnovane na očekivanjima da će prije ili kasnije nastati nešto drugo. Bilo bi, tvrdi nadalje Auffenberg, potpuno promašeno pretpostaviti da se Srpska stranka pomirila s novonastalim stanjem. Uspoređuje ju s lukavim račundžijom, ustvrdivši da ona aneksiju smatra nekom vrstom provizorija i usmjerava sva svoja nastojanja na to da što više oslabi državnopravno povezivanje između Bosne i Hercegovine i Monarhije. Bez obzira na to, Srpska stranka u nekim drugim važnijim pitanjima nije bila u opoziciji prema vladi i time je izbjegla sukob s Muslimanima, koje je i inače željela pridobiti za sebe. Stoga je, upozorava Auffenberg, lako moguće da u osnovi prema državi neprijateljski raspoložena Srpska narodna organizacija (dalje: SNO) stekne većinu, odnosno postane vladajuća stranka u koaliciji s Muslimanskom narodnom organizacijom (dalje: MNO), osnovanom 1906. godine. Na pitanje zar se neprijateljsko držanje srpskog stanovništva (sada više ne govori o Srpskoj stranci, odnosno o srpskim političkim vođama, nego o stanovništvu) prema Monarhiji neće nikada promijeniti, Auffenberg odgovara: “...samo onda ako u Kraljevini Srbiji dođe do potpunog sloma ili ako se unutarnje prilike u Monarhiji u potpunosti urede.”Isto. /prijevod s njemačkog/. Pritom upozorava na mađarsko poticanje velikosrpskih aspiracija, u svrhu pretvaranja Bosne i Hercegovine u ugarsku interesnu sferu: “Sve dok subverzivni elementi, osobito u Ugarskoj, sve više i više stječu nadmoć, dokle god politika rastavljanja postojano napreduje (odnosi se na ugarske napore za osamostaljenjem od Austrije i svođenjem međusobnih državnopravnih odnosa na personalnu uniju, op. Z. G.) i se time Schlagwort-u “Monarchie auf Kundigung” podjeljuje puni pravni naslov, sve dotle će velikosrpske aspiracije i dalje postojati.Isto. /prijevod s njemačkog/.” Na kraju Auffenberg upozorava na nepovoljan odjek tzv. Friedjungova procesaDana 3. III. 1909. objavljena je optužnica za veleizdaju protiv pedeset tri člana Srpske samostalne stranke, koja u to vrijeme s Hrvatskom strankom prava tvori Hrvatsko-srpsku koaliciju, u trenutku nakon aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine (1908.), kada se mislilo da je rat sa Srbijom neizbježan. Dana 25. III. 1909. prestala je ratna opasnost, jer aneksiju priznaju ruska i srpska vlada. Istoga dana u bečkom dnevniku Reichspost austrijski povjesničar Heinrich Friedjung (1851.-1920.) započeo je objavljivati niz članaka, na temelju njemačkog prijevoda dostavljenih mu krivotvorenih dokumenata, u čiju autentičnost nije posumnjao. Tim se dokumentima hrvatski dio Hrvatsko-srpske koalicije, prije svega Frano Supilo, optužuje zbog veleizdajničke suradnje sa Srbijom. Oklevetani zastupnici tužili su Friedjunga i Reichspost, te su na tzv. Friedjungovom procesu u Beču (9.-22. XII. 1909.) dokazali da je riječ o krivotvorinama. Tada interveniraju ministar vanjskih poslova Aehrenthal i prestolonasljednik nadvojvoda Franjo Ferdinand radi postizanja kompromisa. Optužbe su povučene, a obećano je i uklanjanje Rauchova režima u Hrvatskoj. H. Friedjungu nepovratno je narušen ugled u znanstvenim krugovima. s obzirom na interese Monarhije.H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 295. MOHAMEDANER (MUSLIMANI) U uvodnim razmatranjima o političkom držanju bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana Moritz von Auffenberg iznosi pretpostavku da je mjerodavnim krugovima u Beču poznato da je još prije aneksije između MNO-a i “ekstremnih mađarskih elemenata” sklopljen sporazum kojim se ugarska strana obvezala da će pružiti političku potporu Muslimanima, dok su oni sa svoje strane pristali podupirati nastojanja Mađara za stjecanjem dominantne uloge u Bosni i Hercegovini. Taj je sporazum nakon aneksije obnovljen i dopunjen u dijelu da će se Ugarska usprotiviti svakom pokušaju državnopravnog povezivanja anektiranih područja s Hrvatskom i Dalmacijom.Isto, 295.-296. Auffenberg pritom upozorava da među muslimanima ima i prema austrijskim intencijama u Bosni i Hercegovini lojalnih elemenata, posebice u grupi okupljenoj oko Ademage Mešića, koja se prema njegovu mišljenju ponekad previše snažno veže uz Hrvate. Ipak, pretežit dio Muslimana, Auffenberg rabi izraz “velika od strane Šerifa Arnautovića vođena mladoturska masa”, pomirio se s aneksijom (u smislu mirenja sa sudbinom), ali je ni na koji način ne može akceptirati na osjećajnom (psihološkom) planu. Nadalje, ustvrdio je da agrarnim nasto- janjima uz rijetke iznimke odlučan otpor pružaju samo Muslimani, ako bi se ono rješavalo putem obligatornog otkupa. Ovakvo konzervativno držanje muslimanske veleposjedničke aristokracije glede agrarnog pitanja Auffenberg objašnjava ne samo ekonomskim činjenicama nego i razlozima kulturološke naravi, proizašlim iz okolnosti da se u Bosni i Hercegovini susreću Istok i Zapad, zbog čega je tu jedva moguće naći neku premosnicu. S obzirom na činjenicu da se radilo o sučeljavanju stoljećima stvaranih, u mnogo čemu oprečnih sustava vrijednosti, izbjegavanju sukoba prema Auffenbergovom mišljenju nisu mogle pomoći ni bilo kakva obzirnost vlasti u konfesionalnim pitanjima, ni vjerska tolerancija. Svoje mišljenje o presudnom utjecanju čimbenika kulturno - civilizacijske i psihološke naravi na oblikovanje držanja bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana prema agrarnom pitanju Auffenberg potkrepljuje tvrdnjom da se aga ne može promijeniti i da će, ako mu se uzme njegov posjed ili jedan dio posjeda, u 9 od 10 slučajeva postati propalica (der Lump, odrpanac, nevaljalac, propalica, u konkretnom slučaju to treba shvatiti kao propadanjeu moralnom smislu).3 Isto, 296. Ovdje se priklanja odrednicama proizašlim iz analize identiteta i mentaliteta bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva kao glavnome kriteriju za predlaganje ključnih odluka glede budućnosti Bosne i Hercegovine, u konkretnom slučaju o agrarnom pitanju. Energičan otpor muslimanske elite radikalnom rješenju agrarnog pitanja tumači ponajprije razlozima psihološke naravi, strepnjom muslimanske veleposjedničke aristokracije proizašlom iz shvaćanja da bi gubitak veleposjeda destruirao njezin identitet, odnosno doveo do posvemašnjeg rasapa sustava vrijednosti na kojemu se temeljio njezin društveni život. Ovime Auffenberg objašnjava i veliku naklonost koju muslimanske vođe osjećaju prema Mađarskoj agrarnoj banci u Sarajevu, u kojoj oni vide sredstvo za izbjegavanje obligatornog otkupa, odnosno jamstvo za provedbu fakultativnog otkupa. Agrarno pitanje u Bosni i Hercegovini u austrougarskom razdoblju bilo je jedno od ključnih socijalnih, ekonomskih i političkih problema, te je stoga predstavljalo i jednu od najvažnijih tema u raspravama bosanskohercegovačkog Sabora i prije i nakon prihvaćanja zakona o fakultativnom otkupu 1911. godine.S tim u vezi vidi: Edin Radušić, “Agrarno pitanje u bosanskohercegovačkom saboru 910.-1914.”, Prilozi, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 34/2005., 119.-15 Svoje razmatranje problema agrarnog pitanja u Bosni i Hercegovini Auffenberg završava konstatacijom da se s punom izvjesnošću može tvrditi da bi njegovo radikalno rješenje pretežit dio Muslimana odvelo u opoziciju prema Austro-Ugarskoj Monarhiji, što bi ugrozilo temelje njezine vladavine u Bosni i Hercegovini.H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 296.-297. KROATEN (KATHOLIKEN) PARTEI – HRVATSKA (KATOLIČKA) STRANKA Hrvatsku (katoličku) stranku u Bosni u Hercegovini Auffenberg ocjenjuje kao jedinu sasvim pouzdanu, odnosno kao potpuno lojalnu carsku i dinastijsku: “(...) die einzige wirklich verlässliche, reichs-und dynastie-treue Partei.”Isto, 297.1 Međutim, odmah zatim definira je i kao siromašnu i po lošem hrvatskom običaju rascjepkanu na frakcije i to vrhbosanskog nadbiskupa Josipa Stadlera i sarajevskog odvjetnika Nikole Mandića, kojega podržavaju franjevci. Potonja frakcija zaparvo je Hrvatska narodna zajednica (dalje: HNZ). Inicijativa za njezin osnutak pokrenuta je u Docu kod Travnika 1906., a pravila su joj potvrđena 1907. godine. Spomenutu rascjepkanost u hrvatskoj politici u Bosni i Hercegovini Auffenberg ocjenjuje besmislenom, jer su obje frakcije imale identičan program – naime, onaj Stranke prava, odnosno hrvatske ujedinjene opozicije iz 1894. godine. Auffenberg zatim daje opis Stadlerove stranke, u stvari grupacije, jer Hrvatska katolička udruga (dalje: HKU) nastaje na inicijativu nadbiskupa Stadlera 18. siječnja 1910. godine, dakle, početkom iduće godine, uoči uspostave parlamentarnog sustava u Bosni i Hercegovini. Za Stadlerovu stranku ustvrdio je da ne samo da se predstavlja nego se i ponaša kao isključivo katolička stranka. Ona je pritom, smatra Auffenberg, postupila neumjereno i pogrešno, jer si je onemogućila porast članstva, odnosno ograničila ga, svodeći ga isključivo na pripadnike katoličke vjeroispovijesti. Njezin put ocijenio je gotovo neprohodnim, a uz to je ustvrdio da potiče netrpeljivosti, osnažuje mađarski utjecaj i onemogućuje okupljanje svih onih elemenata koji inače imaju zajedničke kulturne ili nacionalne interese. Nadbiskupa Stadlera Auffenberg je inače smatrao previše praktičnom i “blistavom” (u znanstveničkom smislu mudrom) glavom, a da sve to ne bi uviđao. Unatoč tome, Stadler se prema Auffenbergovom mišljenju nalazio, s jedne strane, prečesto zatočenim u svojoj “propagandističkoj prošlosti”, u kojoj vrijedi načelo da se hrvatski katolički položaj može očuvati i unaprijediti samo u oštroj borbi, a s druge strane, bio je pod utjecajem svoje fanatične i pritom sasvim neposlušne okoline, koja ga je bez prestanka huškala na nerazumnu bratsku svađu i razmirice, koju Auffenberg ironično uspoređuje s ratom miševa i žaba (der Froschmäuserkrieg). Auffenberg pritom posebice upozorava na tajnika nadbiskupa Stadlera isusovca Karla Cankara, brata slovenskoga književnika Ivana Cankara, kojega naziva svadljivim publicistom. Za drugu katoličku frakciju, koja je bila pod utjecajem franjevaca, odnosno HNZ, Auffenberg pokazuje znatno više naklonosti. Njezin rad ocjenjuje pozitivnije, jer nije htjela koristiti konfesionalni moment kao svoje geslo, držeći da bi se time odbili svi nekatolici, a njih je u Bosni i Hercegovini 2/3. Oni su (Auffenberg ovdje govori o franjevcima, premda je vodstvo HNZ-a potjecalo iz hrvatske liberalno orijentirane svjetovne inteligencije) na temelju zajedničkih kulturnih i nacionalnih interesa utemeljili HNZ, u kojem ima oko 45.000 članova, među kojima 1.000 Muslimana.Isto, 297. Auffenberg zatim upotpunjuje svoja stajališta o nadbiskupu Stadleru. Ocjenjuje ga kao nedvojbeno zaslužnu osobu, ali također kao propagatora austrijske aneksijske ideje, a budući da više ne može dovoljno obuzdavati svoje «huškačke kapelane», pritom misli na svećenički krug u uredništvu Hrvatskog dnevnika, na Muslimane on djeluje kao crvena krpa. Stoga je, nastavlja Auffenberg, u najboljem interesu stvari toga časnoga, vrlo zaslužnoga staroga dostojanstvenika premjestiti na vakantnu biskupsku stolicu u Đakovu,Isto. Bosansko-đakovačka i srijemska biskupija bila je vakantna pet godina nakon smrti biskupa Josipa Jurja Strossmayera (1905.-1910.), a zatim je biskupom imenovan Ivan Krapac (1910.-1916.). U međuvremenu biskupijom je upravljao kapitularni vikar đakovački Anđelko Voršak. gdje bi on mogao svoje plemenite prirođene sklonosti koristiti na interes čistoga hrvatstva i pritom djelovati na korist Katoličke crkve, a svojim odlaskom u Bosni i Hercegovini otvoriti put razumijevanju između Hrvata i Muslimana.H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 298. Kao političkog lidera bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata, Auffenberg ističe Nikolu Mandića, kojemu ne zamjera niti aferu s Privilegiranom agrarnom i komercijalnom bankom u Sarajevu, tijekom koje se Mandić inače ozbiljno kompromitiraoIsto, 298. N. Mandić aktivno je kao dioničar i član uprave sudjelovao u osnutku Privilegirane agrarne i komercijalne banke za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, kao filijale Peštanske ugarske komercijalne banke, a da o tome nije obavijestio Središnji odbor HNZ-a. Ta se banka ponajprije trebala baviti davanjem kredita za fakultativni otkup kmetskih selišta (čitluka). Kada je vijest o Mandićevoj uključenosti u njezin rad prodrla u javnost, izbila je velika afera. Pokušavajući se opravdati, Mandić je u Mostaru izdao brošuru Dr. Nikola Mandić, politički vogja Hrvata u Bosni i Hercegovini i privilegovana agrarna banka u Sarajevu, u kojoj je zagovarao prodor mađarskog kapitala u Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Time je samo pogoršao situaciju, jer je Hrvatski dnevnik u ožujku 1909. protiv njega pokrenuo oštru kampanju, optužujući ga da je postao eksponent mađarskih interesa u Bosni i Hercegovini, žrtvujući pritom hrvatske interese osobnim probicima. Središnji odbor HNZ-a na svome je zasjedanju 3. veljače 1909. zauzeo stajalište da nije suglasan s tim da se agrarno pitanje u Bosni i Hercegovini rješava jednom agrarnom bankom i da se ona otvori prije zasjedanja bosanskohercegovačkog Sabora. Mandić je stavljen pred izbor, da napusti upravni odbor Privilegirane agrarne i komercijalne banke ili položaj predsjednika HNZ-a. Opredijelio se za drugu mogućnost, te je uskoro napustio položaj predsjednika HNZ-a. Ovdje bih naglasio da se moja interpretacija uloge nadbiskupa Stadlera u političkom životu Bosne i Hercegovine, a poglavito u procesu političkog organiziranja bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata, znatno razlikuje od Auffenbergove. Svoja stajališta s tim u vezi iznio sam u monografiji o nadbiskupu Stadleru,Vidi: Zoran Grijak, Politička djelatnost vrhbosanskog nadbiskupa Josipa Stadlera, Zagreb, 2001. te u drugim studijama posvećenim analizi Stadlerove uloge u političkom životu Bosne i Hercegovine i razmatranju njegova utjecaja na političko organiziranje bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata u austrougarskom razdoblju. Stadlerovo udaljavanje od HNZ-a nije bilo povezano samo s činjenicom da nije pristajao na interkonfesionalno pozicioniranje hrvatske politike u Bosni i Hercegovini, pri čemu se ona najčešće preuveličava, a uglavnom prešućuje da Stadler nije nikada u načelu odbacio interkonfesionalnost hrvatske nacionalne pripadnosti. Njegov antagonizam prema HNZ-u bio je napose uvjetovan time da je HNZ s vremenom prihvatio opciju Hrvatsko-srpske koalicije u Hrvatskoj, kojom je hrvatska politika odustala od programa ujedinjene opozicije iz 1894., napustivši, između ostaloga, i raniji zahtjev za povezivanjem Bosne i Hercegovine s Hrvatskom. Osim toga, vodstvo HNZ-a nakon aneksije pokazuje sve veću sklonost prema suradnji sa Srbima i traženju političkog oslonca kod Mađara. Stadler je takvo usmjerenje smatrao štetnim po hrvatske i katoličke interese i nastavio inzistirati na povezivanju Bosne i Hercegovine s Hrvatskom u sklopu planova tzv. velikoaustrijskog kruga oko prestolonasljednika nadvojvode Franje Ferdinanda o trijalističkom preustroju Monarhije. Također je upozoravao da je u Bosni i Hercegovini, zbog malobrojnosti Hrvata, savezništvo sa Srbima daleko opasnije nego u Hrvatskoj. Drugi Auffenbergov memorandum U svome drugom memorandumu naslovljenom Memoire über die gegenwärtige politische Situation (März 1910.) im Annexionsgebiete Moritz von Auffenberg donosi nove informacije koje upotpunjuju spoznaje o političkom držanju triju bosanskohercegovačkih nacionalnih i konfesionalnih zajednica. U analizi se nadovezuje na slijed izlaganja iz prošlog memoranduma: SRBI - MUSLIMANI - HRVATI. A. SERBEN (SRBI) Ocjenjivanje političkog držanja bosanskohercegovačkih Srba započinje s Auffenbergovom konstatacijom da je nakon aneksije došlo do cijepanja njihova opozicijskoga bloka u dvije stranačke skupine. S jedne strane nalazila se Jeftanović – Dimovićeva grupa, odnosno dio SNO-a s njegovim istaknutim predstavnicima Danilom Dimovićem i Gligorijem Jeftanovićem, te glasilom Srpska riječ, koja nakon aneksije zauzima oportunističko stajalište, održavajući i nadalje čvrste veze sa srbofilskom “islamističkom” strankom Alibega Firdusa. S druge strane bila je frakcija Koste Kujundžića, koja ostaje na ranijem intransigentnom stajalištu.H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 299. Glede odnosa bosanskohercegovačkih Srba prema agrarnom pitanju, Auffenberg zaključuje da su se sada sve srpske stranačke grupacije zauzele za obligatorni otkup. Prije aneksije grupa G. Jeftanovića i K. Kujundžića bile su oprezne glede izjašnjavanja o agrarnom pitanju, ne želeći se udaljiti od suradnje s Muslimanima, koji su se, prema Auffenbergovu mišljenju, naivno dali uvući u srpske “taljige”. Međutim, nakon aneksije dolazi do reguliranja državnopravnog položaja Bosne i Hercegovine u sklopu Monarhije, što je pokvarilo planove Srbima, ali ih je ujedno uputilo na to da više ne izbjegavaju zauzimanje za obligatorni otkup, budući da savez s Muslimanima nakon aneksije za njih više nije bio podjednako važan kao ranije.Isto, 300. Štoviše, ustvrdio je Auffenberg, ne postoji nikakva sumnja u to da bi Srbi u savezu s Hrvatima mogli, premda vjerojatno ne na jednoj od prvih sjednica bosanskohercegovačkog Sabora, postaviti na dnevni red pitanje obligatornog otkupa. Analizirajući odnos Srba prema Zemaljskoj vladi nakon aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine, Auffenberg zaključuje da je bez sumnje došlo do preokreta nabolje. Pretežit njihov dio izvanjski se odrekao intransigentnog stajališta i nastojao zauzeti oportunističko držanje. Međutim, u pokušaju iznalaženja odgovora na pitanje jesu li se Srbi i definitivno odrekli ideja za koje su se ranije zauzimali, odnosno jesu li konačno odustali od svoga velikosrpskog projekta, Auffenberg iznosi mišljenje da u to treba sumnjati, jer postojanost njihova trenutno lojalnog držanja ovisi o različitim okolnostima koje se ne mogu unaprijed predvidjeti. Pritom se poziva na bosansku izreku “Vuk dlaku mijenja, ali ćud nikada” (der Wolf wechselt das Haar, die Natur jedoch nie).Isto, 300.-301. B. ISLAMITENU austrougarskim dokumentima na njemačkom jeziku za Muslimane se najčešće upotrebljava termin die Mohammedaner. Termin “Islamiten” vrlo je rijedak i nema značajnije uporište u arhivskim izvorima. U memorandumu iz 1909. Moritz von Auffenberg također upotrebljava izraz Turci – (die Türken). Terminom «Islamiten» koristi se da bi naglasio veliku ulogu islama u oblikovanju sveukupne sfere običajnosti i kulture te institucija (napose pravnih) bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana (MUSLIMANI) Govoreći o Muslimanima, Auffenberg najprije upozorava da je nakon utemeljenja Muslimanske samostalne stranke (dalje: MSS) i njezine fuzije s grupom oko Ademage Mešića, uz već postojeći MNO, stvorena nova muslimanska stranka. U stvari, radi se o Muslimanskoj naprednoj stranci (dalje: MNS), osnovanoj 1908., koja kasnije revidira program i mijenja ime u MSS. Unatoč činjenici da je stranačka grupacija mlađih članova, predvođena Ademagom Mešićem, među Muslimanima zastupala hrvatsko nacionalno stajalište, Auffenberg iznosi pretpostavku, koja se povijesno neće ostvariti, da bi MSS mogao postati dominantan, odnosno da bi mogao privući i druge Muslimane, među kojima i članove MNO-a. Tome, prema njegovu stajalištu, svakako ne bi mogla pridonijeti ranije navedena činjenica da se stranačka grupacija oko Ademage Mešića orijentirala hrvatski, nego okolnost da je za MSS vjera na najvišem stupnju (težište u vjeri), što odgovara shvaćanjima najvećeg dijela bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana, kojima, ističe Auffenberg, podjednako kao i katolicima nedostaje shvaćanje za nacionalnost i kod kojih u izgradnji identiteta vjerski moment također ima glavnu ulogu. Auffenberg pritom ističe da je teško predvidjeti hoće li se MSS uspjeti organizirati i učvrstiti u tolikoj mjeri da bi već na sljedećim izborima mogao preuzeti odlučujuću ulogu. No, u svakom slučaju pretpostavio je da će se tijekom predstojećih izbora profilirati kao relevantan čimbenik i da bojno polje neće biti prepušteno srbofilskoj stranci Alibega Firdusa, odnosno MNO-u bez borbe.H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 301 Upozorio je na činjenicu da zabrinutost glede mogućeg širenja utjecaja MSS-a vlada i u vodstvu MNO-a, o čemu svjedoči i promjena političke strategije koja se ogleda u njegovu približavanju Zemaljskoj vladi. Prema Auffenbergovom mišljenju, MNO se nije pomirio s aneksijom i još uvijek okreće pogled prema Carigradu, od kojega, premda ne momentalno, očekuje promjenu stanja, dok se radikalni Srbi unutar SNO-a još uvijek nadaju Velikoj Srbiji, odnosno da će se postojeći državnopravni položaj Bosne i Hercegovine promijeniti uslijed velikog europskog preokreta, koji će dovesti do pripojenja Bosne i Hercegovine Kraljevini Srbiji. Auffenberg nije ni slutio da će se ta mogućnost, koju je smatrao najgorim mogućim ishodom događanja, povijesno ostvariti.U nastavku analize pojednostavljuje stvari, tvrdeći da je glavni razlog za nastanak srpsko-muslimanskog saveza, za koji inače ističe da je neprirodan, nezadovoljstvo Muslimana i Srba promjenom državnopravnih prilika. No, na drugim mjestima navodi i konkretne političke razloge njihova paktiranja, koji su, unatoč suprotstavljenosti ekonomskih interesa, uvjetovali manje-više kontinuiranu političku suradnju, napose tijekom borbe za srpsku crkveno-školsku autonomiju (1905.), odnosno muslimansku vjersku i vakufsko-mearifsku autonomiju (1909.). Budući da nije bilo moguće uskladiti ekonomske interese bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana s interesima katolika i pravoslavaca, koji su uz pomoć vlade nastojali naći sredstva i put za provedbu obligatornog otkupa, Auffenberg je predložio da se muslimanske vođe, kojima agrarno pitanje predstavlja životnu srž (der Lebensnerv), što više veže uz Zemaljsku vladu, a da se zatim rješenje tog pitanja usmjerava na način koji je za njih najpovoljniji, odnosno u smjeru prihvaćanja fakultativnog otkupa, što se i dogodilo godinu dana kasnije u bosanskohercegovačkom Saboru. C.) KROATEN (HRVATI) U nastavku analize političkih opcija među bosanskohercegovačkim Hrvatima Auffenberg ponavlja činjenicu o postojanju dviju suprotstavljenih stranaka, nadbiskupa J. Stadlera i sarajevskog odvjetnika N. Mandića, odnosno uz ranije postojeći HNZ konstatira utemeljenje Stadlerove HKU 1910. godine. Za HKU je ustvrdio da se čvrsto drži stare tradicije u kojoj su vjera i nacionalnost neodvojive, a da pritom nadbiskup Stadler i njegovi savjetnici, među kojima navodi pomoćnog biskupa Ivana Šarića i monsinjora Karla Cankara, ne uviđaju veliku opasnost koja proizlazi iz takvog stajališta, ne samo za vjeru nego i za hrvatstvo u cjelini, jer ono vodi prema utapanju hrvatstva u velikosrpstvo. Za N. Mandića i HNZ ustvrdio je da stoje na stajalištu zagrebačkih listova Pokret i Obzor, odnosno na pozicijama Hrvatsko-srpske koalicije, vladajuće stranačke grupacije u Hrvatskom saboru. Ocjenjujući posljedice uzmicanja muslimanske stranačke grupacije Ademage Mešića od hrvatskog nacionalnog stajališta i njezina usmjeravanja u “čisto islamskom vjerskom smjeru”,Auffenberg ovdje govori o uzmicanju stranačke grupacije Ademage Mešića na konfesionalno stajalište, a ne o njegovom osobnom napuštanju ranijih pozicija, čime sugerira da Mešić nije uspio pridobiti stranačku grupaciju kojoj je bio na čelu, ili barem njezin pretežit dio, za ustrajavanje u hrvatskom nacionalnom opredjeljenju. U historiografiji posvećenoj analizi Mešićevih stajališta nalazimo izvorima potkrijepljene interpretacije kojima se njegov politički i kulturni identitet određuje kao pluralan, pri čemu između hrvatskog nacionalnog i islamskog vjerskog identiteta, kao komponentama spomenutog pluralnog identiteta, ne samo da nisu postojale opreke nego se njihova koegzistencija ostvarivala u skladnom mirenju dviju kultura i civilizacija: “Povjesničari bi u Mešiću mogli pronaći uvjerljiv primjer luralnog identiteta. U njegovoj biografiji sasvim se prirodno dodiruju dvije kulturne obale a on sam graditelj je mostova između etničkih i kulturnih tradicija koju baštini prostor Balkana (...).” Nada Kisić Kolanović, “Ademaga Mešić i hrvatska nacionalna ideja 1895.-1918.”, Časopis za suvremenu povijest, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 40/2008., 3, 1120. Auffenberg je zaključio da je dobrodošlo Stadlerovoj stranci, koliko god to moglo biti žaljenja vrijedno za hrvatske nacionalne interese, budući da su setime planovi N. Mandića o pridobivanju Muslimana za opciju interkonfesionalnog hrvatstva pokazali neosnovanima.Auffenberg ovdje govori o uzmicanju stranačke grupacije Ademage Mešića na konfesionalno stajalište, a ne o njegovom osobnom napuštanju ranijih pozicija, čime sugerira da Mešić nije uspio pridobiti stranačku grupaciju kojoj je bio na čelu, ili barem njezin pretežit dio, za ustrajavanje u hrvatskom nacionalnom opredjeljenju. U historiografiji posvećenoj analizi Mešićevih stajališta nalazimo izvorima potkrijepljene interpretacije kojima se njegov politički i kulturni identitet određuje kao pluralan, pri čemu između hrvatskog nacionalnog i islamskog vjerskog identiteta, kao komponentama spomenutog pluralnog identiteta, ne samo da nisu postojale opreke nego se njihova koegzistencija ostvarivala u skladnom mirenju dviju kultura i civilizacija: “Povjesničari bi u Mešiću mogli pronaći uvjerljiv primjer pluralnog identiteta. U njegovoj biografiji sasvim se prirodno dodiruju dvije kulturne obale a on sam graditelj je mostova između etničkih i kulturnih tradicija koju baštini prostor Balkana (...).” Nada Kisić Kolanović, “Ademaga Mešić i hrvatska nacionalna ideja 1895.-1918.”, Časopis za suvremenu povijest, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 40/2008., 3, 1120. Pritom se, upozorava Auffenberg, ne može previdjeti ni činjenica da je isticanje čisto vjerskog principa od strane stranačke grupe Ademage Mešića na širem planu pridonijelo uvjerljivosti Stalerova inzistiranja na vjerskoj ideji kao osnovi nacionalnog organiziranja. Sa Stadlerovim trijumfom u tom pitanju Auffenberg povezuje i njegovu zabranu učlanjivanja svim franjevcima Vrhbosanske nadbiskupije u HNZ 20. veljače 1910. godine i nalog da na identično postupanje potaknu vjernike. Auffenberg je pretpostavio da će, s obzirom na strogu disciplinu u Katoličkoj crkvi, Stadlerovo cirkularno pismo ostaviti dubok utisak na vjernike i imati za posljedicuprelazak dijela članstva HNZ-a u HKU. Ove su procjene bile sasvim neosnovane. Kako je poznato, franjevci se nisu odazvali nalogu nadbiskupa Stadlera, a taj događaj bio je presedan i za njihovo kasnije neosvrtanje na nadbiskupove naloge u tom i u drugim pitanjima, koje im je izricao kao najviši katolički dostojanstvenik u Bosni i Hercegovini. Zaključna Auffenbergova razmatranja Na kraju svoje analize političke situacije u Bosni i Hercegovini 1910. Auffenberg kao najvažniju činjenicu navodi osnutak MNS-a, utemeljenoga na čisto vjerskom principu. S tim u vezi iznio je pretpostavku da bi strogo konfesionalno profiliranje muslimanske politike moglo izazvati promjene u dotadašnjim odnosima među trima glavnim vjerskim zajednicama u zemlji, odnosno udaljiti Muslimane od suradnje s Hrvatima i Srbima. U krajnjoj konzekvenci nije isključio mogućnost stvaranja saveza između Hrvata i Srba, analognog onome u Hrvatskoj, pri čemu bi agrarno pitanje u bosanskohercegovačkom Saboru moglo dati poticaj toj suradnji.Isto, 304. Za konačni razvoj političkih odnosa u Bosni i Hercegovini držao je odlučujućim razvoj prilika u Hrvatskoj,odnosno hoće li se Hrvatsko-srpska koalicija održati na vlasti i koliko će se pokazati uspješnom. Dođe li do definitivnog sporazuma između Hrvata i Srba u Hrvatskoj, zaključio je da će se to odraziti i na odnose između Hrvatai Srba u Bosni i Hercegovini.Isto, 304, 305 Upozorio je na činjenicu da se među Hrvatima i Srbima u Bosni i Hercegovini već pronose afirmativni glasovi o njihovoj političkoj i ekonomskoj suradnji, što je bio odraz priklanjanja vodstva HNZ-a političkoj opciji Hrvatsko-srpske koalicije i da još samo nadbiskup Stadler pruža snažan otpor takvome usmjerenju.Isto, 305 Nadalje, Auffenberg daje prognoze glede političkog stanja nakon proglašenja Ustava, potvrđenoga od strane cara Franje Josipa I. 17. veljače 1910., te sastava budućega bosanskohercegovačkog Sabora i njegova djelokruga. Zaključuje da se pri postojećoj konstelaciji odnosamože pretpostaviti da će u budućem Saboru stajati suprotstavljeni predstavnici triju najvećih konfesija, pri čemu niti jedna neće moći postići apsolutnu većinu. Glede odlučivanja, zaključuje da će se u početku odlučivati od slučaja do slučaja te da će stranački interesi uvjetovati moguća savezništva, a da će se tek kasnije oblikovati “pregnantnije koalicije”. Također, nije isključio mogućnost da će se jedna ili druga stranka postaviti u oštru opoziciju prema vladi. Zatim donosi niz općenitih procjena koje nisu posebice relevantne, te se neće navoditi. Na kraju je opće prilike u Bosni i Hercegovini i odnose predstavnika pojedinih konfesija prema vladi ocijenio kao zadovoljavajuće te savjetovao da Zemaljska vlada prilikom odlučivanja o najvažnijim vjerskim, političkim i nacionalno- ekonomskim stranačkim interesima postupa s puno takta i umijeća. Adalbert von Shek: Bosna i Hercegovina i ustavne prilike Adalbert von Shek,Adalbert Shek pl. Vugrovečki (Vugrovec kraj Zagreba, 18. V. 1851. - Zagreb, 13. III. 1933.). Gimnaziju je završio u Zagrebu. Kao stipendist zagrebačke Generalne vojne komande završio je studij prava na Bečkom sveučilištu. Godine 1874. imenovan je prislušnikom Kraljevskog sudbenog stola u Zemunu, a sljedeće godine sudskim pristavom. Godine 1878. imenovan je sudskim tajnikom na Kraljevskom sudbenom stolu u Petrinji, a 1879. povjerenikom za osnivanje gruntovnice za područje Kraljevskog sudbenog stola u Gospiću. Na toj dužnosti ostaje sve do 1882. Kraće vrijeme bio je starješina Kotarskog suda u Otočcu. Godine 1883. dodijeljen je Zemaljskoj vladi za Bosnu i Hercegovinu i to najprije kao sudski savjetnik na Okružnom sudu u Banjoj Luci. Iste je godine premješten na Okružni sud u Sarajevu. Početkom 1884. nastavlja s radom u Prvom odjeljenju Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu u Sarajevu u Odsjeku za reguliranje šumskih posjeda i osnivanje gruntovnica. Godine 1887. postavljen je za pomoćnog referenta na Vrhovnom sudu za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. U razdoblju od 1889. do 1896. bio je nadsavjetnik na Vrhovnom sudu. Od 1896. do 1907 bio je predsjednik Senata Vrhovnog suda. Godine 1907. imenovan je za šefa Odjeljenja za pravosuđe Zemaljske vlade u Sarajevu. Također se posvetio odgajanju šerijatskoga sudačkog podmlatka. Osamnaest godina radi na Šerijatskoj sudačkoj školi, kao honorarni nastavnik, predaje građansko i krivično, te procesno, državno i upravno pravo. Nakon aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine (1908.) bio je jedan od glavnih autora Ustava za Bosnu i Hercegovinu (1910.). Godine 1913. umirovljen je, a tom prilikom mu je dodijeljen počasni naslov prvoga tajnog savjetnika. Nakon umirovljenja na poziv Bečkog sveučilišta kao honorarni docent predaje bosansko pravo. Nastavničku dužnost obavljao je sve do 1919. kada se zbog bolesti potpuno povukao iz javnoga života. (Podaci preuzeti od dr. sc. Teodore Shek Brnardić. Vidi: Zlatko Matijević, ”Državno-pravni položaj BiH u političkim koncepcijama Dr. Ive Pilara”, Prilozi, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 31/2002., str. 148., bilj. 55.) predsjednik Pravosudnog odjela u Zemaljskoj vladi u Sarajevu, po nalogu zemaljskog poglavara za Bosnu i Hercegovinu generala Marijana Varešanina predao je u listopadu 1909., s dodatkom od veljače 1910.,Vojnoj kancelariji prestolonasljednika F. Ferdinanda memorandum u kojem je iznio niz informacija korisnih za pripravu ustavnog razdoblja u Bosni i Hercegovini. Pritom se, također, kao i Moritz von Auffenberg u svojim memorandumima, koristio zaključcima proizašlim iz analize identiteta bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva kao predloškom za formuliranje konkretnih prijedloga.Vidi: H. Kapidžić, Dva priloga novijoj istoriji Bosne i Hercegovine, 293.-328. U svojim zapažanjima ocrtao je držanje svih triju nacionalno-konfesionalnih i političkih grupa. Govoreći o Muslimanima, najprije konstatira da prema Monarhiji lojalna Muslimanska napredna stranka (dalje: MNS) ima vrlo malo pristaša u muslimanskom pučanstvu, te da njezino vodstvo pretežitim dijelom potječe iz krugova mlađih obrazovanijih Muslimana.An Zahl ist diese Partei gar gering, im Volke hat dieselbe gar keinen Anhang - in dieselbe gehören jüngere gebildete Männer.” Isto, 318 Upozorio je da na njezinu djelatnost izuzetno negativno utječe činjenica da u vodstvu postoje ozbiljne programske nesuglasice. Naime, dok su pristaše Ademage Mešića zagovarali velikohrvatske ideje, pretežiti dio vodstva MNS-a zalagao se za punu političku autonomiju Bosne i Hercegovine kao posebnog upravnog područja unutar Monarhije,“Die moslimische Fortschrittspartei verlangt in staatsrechtlicher Beziehung die Sonderstellung Bosniens und der Herzegovina als ein besonderes Verwaltungsgebiet der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie.” Isto, 319 tvrdeći da puk nema razumijevanja za hrvatstvo i da hrvatstvo kao “stadlerizam” drži najvećom prijetnjom za Muslimane, njihovu vjeru i običaje.“Während nämlich Ademaga Mešić - das tätigste opferwilligste Mitglied der Partei - ein Anhänger der grosskroatischen Idee ist, wollen andere Mitglieder der Partei für Bosnien und Herzegovina volle Autonomie, perrhorreszieren die kroatische Idee als verfrüht, von dem ganz richtigen Gedanken ausgehend, dass des Volk gegenwärtig für das Kroatentum gar kein Verständniss besitzt, und dass das Kroatentum als Stadlerismus als die grösste Gefar die Moslimen, ihre Religion und Gebräuche hält.” Isto, 318.-319 Glede agrarnog i socijalnih pitanja, vodstvo MNS-a zauzelo je stajališta identična onima u MNO-u. Oštro se suprotstavljalo obligatnom otkupu kmetova, a zastupalo je i potrebu primjene šerijatskog prava u određenim područjima društvenog života. Shek nadalje iznosi vrlo zanimljive i historiografski relevantne ocjene o stupnju razvijenosti nacionalne svijesti kod bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata, Srba i Muslimana. Ustvrdio je da je kod Srba nacionalna svijest vrlo razvijena, dok kod Hrvata, podjednako kao kod Muslimana, još uvijek dominira identifikacija na vjerskoj, a ne nacionalnoj osnovi.“Bei der einheimischen katholischen Bevölkerung ist das nationale Bewusstsein fast ebenso wenig, wie bei den Moslimen entwickelt; während jeder serbische Bauer auf die Frage: “was er sei” mit stolzen Selbstbewusstsein die Antwort erteilt ”Srbin, gospodine”, ”ein Serbe, Herr”, wird der katholische Bauer auf die Frage mit einer gewissen Unterwürfigkeit mit ”Katolik” beantworten. Während meines langen Aufenthaltes in Bosnien und der Hercegovina (od 1883. do 1913., op. Z. G.) habe ich von einem bosnischen Bauer noch nie die Antwort erhalten, er sei ein Kroate.” Isto, 319.-320 Pritom je naglasio da srpski seljaci, kada ih se upita što su, redovito s ponosom odgovaraju da su Srbi, dok Hrvati navode samo vjersku pripadnost, odnosno očituju se kao katolici. S obzirom na činjenicu da su se pretežiti dio Muslimana i Srba našli u opoziciji prema austrougarskim vlastima, Shek nije isključio mogućnost njihova političkog saveza, bez obzira na činjenicu da im se politički i ekonomski interesi sasvim razlikuju“Es ist nicht ausgesschlossen, dass die Moslimen mit den Serben aus taktischen Gründen in einzelnen Fragen zusammengehen dürfen, doch gehen die Interessen der Moslimen und Serben in nationaler, religiöser und ökonomischer Beziehung ganz auseinander.” Isto, 318.. Njegove pretpostavke o mogućnosti suradnje između Muslimana i Srba nisu bile neosnovane, jer su među Muslimanima i u predaneksijskom razdoblju i nakon njega postojali utjecajni zagovornici suradnje sa Srbima. Rukopis Adalberta von Sheka iz 1917. godine Ni nakon svoga umirovljenja 1913., kada odlazi u Beč i kao honorarni docent na Bečkom sveučilištu sve do 1919. drži predavanja iz bosanskog prava, A. Shek nije prestao biti zaokupljen sudbinom Bosne i Hercegovine, dakako u širem državnom sklopu Austro-Ugarske Monarhije. Godine 1917. pod pseudonimom Agricola dovršio je opsežni još uvijek neobjavljeni rukopis u kojemu je, slično kao godinu dana kasnije Ivo Pilar u svome Južnoslavenskom pitanju,I. Pilar, Die sudslavische Frage und der Weltkrieg. Übersichtliche Darstellung des Gesamt – Problems von L. v. Südland, Beč, 191839 nastojao objasniti povijesno uvjetovane antagonizme koji su pridonijeli izbijanju Prvoga svjetskoga rata. Pritom je iznio niz vrlo relevantnih zapažanja o mentalitetu i identitetu Hrvata i Srba.0 Die südslawische Frage. Kroaten und Serben von Agricola Shek von Vugrovec, Ein Vertrag. Jun 1917; (dalje: A Shek, Die südslawische Frage), NSK, ČSR, R 5707. Shek koristi pseudonim Agricola (lat.), seljak ratar, poljoprivrednik, jer se tijekom svoje duge karijere u Bosni i Hercegovini, između ostaloga, intenzivno bavio proučavanjem agrarnog pitanja Prema njegovu osvjedočenju, identitet Hrvata i Srba povijesno je uvjetovan različitim političkim, vjerskim, društvenim i kulturnim vrijednostima, te su oni u skladu s tim oblikovali i dva vrlo različita kulturna identiteta, stojeći, unatoč prividnim sličnostima,napose u jeziku, sa svojim sveukupnim kulturno-civilizacijskim naslijeđem na razdjelnici europskoga Istoka i Zapada. A. SRBI Ključnim za oblikovanje nacionalne svijesti Srba, a napose za njihovo shvaćanje opsega srpskih zemalja, Adalbert von Shek drži ideju Dušanova carstva i uspostavu Pećke patrijaršije (1346.). Pritom upozorava na efemernost Dušanova carstva, kao konglomerata različitih zemalja stečenog osvajanjima, koje se raspalo ubrzo nakon smrti svoga tvorca (1355.). Nasuprot tome, uspostava i višestoljetno djelovanje Pećke patrijaršije, koja je nakon obnove 1557. svoju jurisdikciju protegnula i na pravoslavne u Slavoniji i Bosni i Hercegovini, imale su daleko snažniji utjecaj na konstituiranje srpske nacionalne svijesti i oblikovanje srpskih nacionalno-političkih programa u 19. stoljeću. Oblikujući predodžbe o protezanju srpskih zemalja na sve zemlje nad kojima je imala crkvenu jurisdikciju, Pećka patrijaršija se prometnula u najutjecajnijeg promicatelja velikosrpskog projekta, šireći ideje o opsegu srpske države koji je uvelike premašivao njezine povijesne granice.“(...) tätsachlich war dass Duschanche Reich eine ganz ephemäre Erscheinung – ein durch Gewalt der Eroberung zussamengewürfeltes Konglomerat verschiedener Gebiete, welches nach dem Tode Duschan’s unter seinem schwachen Nachfolger naturgemäss zerfallen mus ste (…). Dagegen ist die Erhebung des serbischen Erzbistum zum Range des selbstständigen serbischen Patriarchats für das serbische Volkstum vor allergröster Bedeutung, das Patriarchat hat das Serbentum gefestigt, erweitert, nach Bosnien hinübertragen und stets wach erhalten.” Isto, 62. 41 Kada govori o antagonizmu Srba protiv Austro-Ugarske Monarhije, Shek napose upozorava na uglednog srpskog (antropo)geografa, etnografa, geomorfologa i povjesničara Jovana Cvijića, koji je, između ostaloga, jezik svih južnih Slavena od Istre do Makedonije proglasio srpskim. Njegovi radovi, kao i njegove geopolitičke studije i karte, pridonosili su ciljevima srpske ekspanzije na Balkanu, te su stoga bili vrlo često korišteni u velikosrpske svrhe.Vidi: Jovan Cvijić, Naselja srpskih zemalja: Atlas I. – VI. (uredio J. Cvijić), Beograd, 1902.- 1909.; Naselja srpskih zemalja: Rasprave i građa, Knjiga I. – X. (uredio J. Cvijić), Beograd, 1902.-1921. Balkanski rat i Srbija, Beograd, 1912.; Balkansko poluostrvo i južnoslovenske zemlje - osnove antropogeografije, Knjiga prva, (prijevod s francuskog izvornika), Beograd, 1922.; Naselja i poreklo stanovništva, Beograd, 1922.-1964.; Jedinstvo i psihički tipovi dinarskih južnih Slovena, Beograd, 1999. (reprint izvornika iz 1914.); Remarks of the Etnography of the Macedonian Slavs, London, 1906.; Carte etnographique de la péninsule des Balkans, Pariz, 1918. A. Shek upozorava na Cvijićevu tvrdnju da između Srba i Austro-Ugarske Monarhije stoji nepremostiv ponor, odnosno dubok antagonizam koji Austro-Ugarska ne razumije, te se uzalud trudi steći njihove simpatije. Nadalje, upućuje na činjenicu da je kod Cvijića jasno definiran srpski politički cilj, da Srbi u sporazumu s drugim Južnim Slavenima, pri čemu misli ponajprije na Hrvate, trebaju na čisto nacionalnoj osnovi postići neovisnost. Stoga Srbi, nastavlja Shek, nikada neće biti lojalni podanici Monarhije, što vrijedi također za Srbe u Bosni i Hercegovini, Dalmaciji i Hrvatskoj. Spomenuto stajalište J. Cvijića prenio je sarajevski list Srpska riječ (56/1908.), u kojem je citirana njegova tvrdnja u povodu aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine, da su Srbi neprijatelji Monarhije i protivnici aneksije.“Zwischen dem serbischen Volk und Oesterreich-Ungarn besteht nach dr. Jovan Cviic eine überbrükbare Kluft. Diesen Antagonismus verstehe Oesterreich-Ungarn nicht und hat sich eben deshalb Oesterreich Ungarn die Sympathien der Bosnier und Herzegoviner nicht erwerben können. Die Serben stimmen mit den übrigen Südslaven – Cviic meint die Kroaten – darin überein, dass nur auf nationaler Basis die Selbstständigkeit der Serben und Südslaven zu erreichen sei. Ein fremder Staat wird an den Serben niemals loyale Untertanen haben, dies gelte auch für Bosnien, die Herzegovina, Dalmatien und Kroatien. Diese Anschauung Dr. J. Cviic’s hat die Srpska Riječ in Sarajevo in der Nummer 56/1908. ausdrüklich mit den Worten bestätigt: “Die Serben sind Feinde der Monarchie und Gegner der Anexion!” A. Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 63. Razmatrajući utjecaj srpsko-pravoslavne vjere na oblikovanje srpske nacionalne svijesti, Shek je upozorio da ona predstavlja njezinu temeljnu tvorbenu sastavnicu. Srpsku pravoslavnu crkvu označio je kao glavnu nositeljicu srpskih nastojanja za neovisnošću i ekspanzijom srpske države, ustvrdivši da je njezino djelovanje posebice destruktivno s obzirom na opstojnost Austro-Ugarske Monarhije, zbog proglašavanja srpskim zemljama Hrvatske, Slavonije, Dalmacije i Bosne i Hercegovine. Stoga je, smatra Shek, ugarska vlada postupila vrlo razborito kada je 1912. suspendirala srpsku crkveno-školsku autonomiju.“Quette der Unabhängigkeitsbestrebungen ist die serbisch-orthodoxe Religion (…) – doch soll ausdrücklich hervorgehoben werden, dass es eine vollständig kluge Massregel der ungarischen Regierung war, die serbische Autonomie in Kirchen und Schulangelegenheiten 1912 zu suspendieren.“ Isto, 64 Posebnu pozornost Shek posvećuje analizi krajnjih srpskih političkih ciljeva, koje obuhvaća terminom “Srpska zavjetna misao”, aludirajući pritom na velikosrpski nacionalni program. Upozorio je na činjenicu da tu misao svimsredstvima osnažuju i provode srpske vlade s ciljem ujedinjenja svih zemalja koje su prema njihovu shvaćanju srpske u jednu državu“Die Zavjetna misao, der heisse Wunsch alle nach serbischer Auffassung serbischen Länder in einem Staat zu vereinigen, wurde von der serbischen Regierung mit allen Mitteln wach erhalten, gefördert, gefestigt, grossgezogen.” Isto, 66. Nadalje govori oinstitucionalnom promicanju velikosrpskih ideja u udžbenicima i atlasima u Kraljevini Srbiji, te o velikosrpskim obilježjima na freskama i dekorativnoj plastici u interijerima srpskih državnih institucija. Kao primjer promicanja velikosrpskih ideja u školama spominje Atlas Kraljevine Srbije i srpskih zemalja za V razred osnovnih škola (Beograd, 1911.), čiji je autor bio Dragutin J. Deroko,Usp. također: D.ragutin J. Deroko, Karta Kraljevine Srbije, Beograd, 1911. l.: s. n.. O ideologizaciji povijesti u u srpskim školskim udžbenicima te o njihovoj povezanosti s ideologijom srpskog režima uoči Prvoga svjetskog rata vidi: Charles Jelavich, Serbian Textbooks: Towards Greater Serbia or Yugoslavia, Slavic Review: American Quarterly of Soviet and East European Studies (dalje: Slavic Review), 42. (1983), 4, 601.-619.; Isti, The Issue of Serbian Textbooks in the Origins of World War I, Slavic Review, 48 (1989.), 2, 214.-233.; Isti, Južnoslavenski nacionalizmi – Jugoslavensko ujedinjenje i udžbenici prije 1914., Zagreb, 1992. a kao primjer unošenja velikosrpskih ideja u interijere srpskih državnih institucija fresku u jednoj dvorani u Ministarstvu rata u Beogradu, na kojoj se kao srpske zemlje navode Makedonija, Stara Srbija (Kosovo), Sandžak, Novi Pazar, Albanija, Bosna, Hercegovina, Vojvodina, Srijem, Bačka, Banat i Dalmacija. Iznad freske nalazio se natpis – Vidin 1885., Belogradčik 1913. A. Shek pritom ironično zaključuje da se srpsko Ministarstvo rata velikodušno odreklo Hrvatske i Slavonije“In Serbien ist zum Unterricht in der Geographie und der Geschichte ein Atlas im Gebrauche auf dessen Titelblatt sich das Wapen Serbiens, der weisse Adler mit Schild dem Kreuz mit vier Pflugscharen auf der Brust befindet, umgeben von den Wappen der serbischen «Anspruchsländer» unter denen sich natürlich! auch Kroatien, Slavonien, Dalmatien befinden! Im Gebäude des serbischen Kriegsministerium befindet sich in der Halle im 1, Stook werk ein fresco Gemälde, darstellend ein Frauengestaalt mit einer brennenden Fakkel in der erhobenen linken Hand, in der rechten gesenkten Hand einen Schild haltend auf dem zu lesen ist: Makedonia, Stara Srbija, Sandžak, Novi Pazar, Albania, Bosna, Herzegovina, Vojvodina, Srem, Bačka, Banat, Dalmacija. Das Kriegsministerium verzichtet also grosmütig auf Kroatien-Slavonien. Oberhalb des Kopfes der Frauengestalt ist die Aufschrift angebracht: Vidin 1885, 1913 Belgradčik.” A. Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 66.-67. Lijevo od ulaza u spomenutu dvoranu srpskoga Ministarstvarata nalazila se druga freska na kojoj je pisalo – Skadar 1912. Drač,ispod jedne pjesme sa završnim stihom: “Oj na more na Adriju!”“Links vom Eingang befindet sich in derselben Halle ein anderes Fresco mit der Aufschrift: Skadar 1912. Drač unten ein Gedicht mit dem Schlussvers: Oj na more na Adriju. Auf zum Meere, zur Adria!” Isto, 67 Ne smije se zanemariti činjenica da je Adalbert von Shek svoje djelo o Hrvatima i Srbima i južnoslavenskom pitanju pisao pod snažnim dojmom Prvoga svjetskog rata, za koji okrivljuje Srbiju, koja ga je, prema njegovu mišljenju, pokrenula sa željom za uništenjem Austro-Ugarske Monarhije, a radi širenja na nesrpska područja Hrvatske i Bosne i Hercegovine i izbijanja na Jadransko more. Stoga je, ali i na temelju svoga uvjerenja da će velikosrpski program biti definitivno poražen samo ukoliko bude poražen i na bojnom polju, zaključio da srpski problem mora biti riješen oružjem.“Das serbische Problem muss mit Waffengewalt gelöst werden.” Isto, 65 Analizirajući dijelove Povjestnice srpskog naroda srpskog povjesničara i publicista Danila Medakovića,Danilo Medaković, Povjestnica srpskog naroda: od najstarijih vremena do godine 1850., Novi Sad, 1851.-1852. ustvrdio je da Srbi imaju osjećaj samosvijesti koji se može označiti kao neumjerena oholost, jer ne priznaju pravo na postojanje ni jednom drugom južnoslavenskom narodu osim srpskome. Pritom, prema njihovu uvjerenju, cijeli Balkan pripada Srbima. Bugari, Hrvati i Slovenci su Srbi.1 “Die Serben haben ein Selbstgefühl, welches als masslose Ueberhebung bezeichnet werden kann, denn sie anerkennen die Existenzberechtigung eines anderen südslawischen Stammes als der Serben, nicht. Der ganze Balkan gehört den Serben. Bulgaren, Kroaten, Slovenen sind Serben. (Medaković, Poviest Srba – Geschichte der Serben).” A. Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 68. Veliki utjecaj pseudoznanstvenih teza na tvorbu predodžbi Srba o sebi i drugima Shek dovodi u izravnu vezu s prisutnošću iracionalnih momenata u njihovoj autopercepciji. Pritom posebice upozorava na srpskog novinara i publicista Simu Lukina Lazića, koji je u knjizi Povijest Srba,Puni naslov knjige S. Lukina Lazića glasi: Srbi u davnini, Zagreb, 1894. Reprint izdanje objavila je 1990. beogradska Izdavačka kuća Kultura. između ostaloga, ustvrdio da su Srbi 50.000 godina star narod iz kojega potječe sam Isus Krist, te na stih njegove bizarne šovinističke pjesme s eshatološkim motivima, u kojoj srpski anđeli dvore Boga, također Srbina.A. Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 68. Na pitanje jesu li Srbi u Austro-Ugarskoj Monarhiji još uvijek odani takvim idejama ustvrdio je da se može pretpostaviti da nisu, ali da su, naprotiv, Srbi u Kraljevini Srbiji još uvijek njima obuzeti.“Werden die Serben in Österreich Ungarn von diesen wahnwitzigen Ideen noch gegenwärtig beherrscht? Ich glaube annehmen zu dürfen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist; dagegen huldigen die Serben im Königreich Serbien noch immer diesen Ideen.” Isto, 68. Inače, S. L. Lazić bio je urednik srpskog humorističnog lista koji je pod naslovom Vrač pogađač izlazio u Zagrebu od 1896. do 1902., a svojim sadržajem i brojnim karikaturama na vulgaran način omalovažavao i ismijavao hrvatske povijesne ličnosti, aktualne hrvatske političke i stranačke vođe te hrvatske nacionalne i kulturne vrijednosti. Ujedno je osporavao hrvatske, a poticao srpske aspiracije za Bosnom i Hercegovinom. Svojim sveukupnim sadržajem egzemplaran je za analizu onovremenih nacionalnih i vjerskih predrasuda te etničkih i nacionalnih stereotipa dijela srpskoga građanstva u Hrvatskoj na prijelazu iz 19. u 20. stoljeće, okupljenoga oko ekskluzivne nacionalne ideologije oporbene Srpske samostalne stranke.Vidi: Mato Artuković, “‚Vrač Pogađač‘: prilog proučavanju srpskog novinstva u Hrvatskoj”, Povijesni prilozi, Institut za suvremenu povijest (danas: Hrvatski institut za povijest), 10 (1991), str. 159.-192.; Nives Rumenjak, “Manjinski identitet i autostereotipi: srpska karikatura u Hrvatskoj 1896.-1902.”, Časopis za suvremenu povijest, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 38/2006., 2, 549.-567. B. HRVATI Analizirajući razvoj nacionalne svijesti kod Hrvata, Shek je ustvrdio da je tekao sasvim drukčije nego kod Srba, te konstatira da su se Hrvati gotovo odrekli svoga nacionalnog karaktera, svoje narodne osobitosti. Objašnjavajućitaj fenomen, vraća se u daleku prošlost i tvrdi, što u osnovi nije točno, jer se radilo o feudalnom, staleški strukturiranom društvu, da je s gubitkom narodne dinastije prestao neovisni narodni život Hrvata, odnosno da je ulaskom Hrvatske u Ugarsko-hrvatsko kraljevstvo hrvatski nacionalni identitet pretrpio štetu.“Ganz anders sieht es bei den Kroaten aus, die Kroaten verleugneten sozusagen ihren nationalen Charakter; ihr Volkstum. Die Kroaten sind bei veitem nicht so national selbstbewusst wie die Serben. Seitdem Kroatien 1102 aufgehört hat ein selbstständiges staatliches Leben zu führen erlitten die Kroaten auch an nationaler Individualität Einbusse.” A. Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 69. Sljedeći negativni moment za razvoj hrvatske nacionalne svijesti Shek nalazi u višestoljetnoj službenoj uporabi latinskoga jezika, što takođernije točno, jer je uporaba latinskog jezika bila jedno od hrvatskih municipalnih prava, te je predstavljala snažnu prepreku ugarskim nastojanjima za uvođenjem mađarskoga jezika kao službenoga, odnosno služila kao sredstvoobrane od mađarizacije Hrvatske.Vidi: Zvjezdana Sikirić Assouline, U obranu hrvatskih municipalnih prava i latinskoga jezika – govori na Hrvatskom saboru 1832. godine, Zagreb, 2006 Nadalje, kao otežavajuću okolnost u razvoju hrvatskog nacionalnog identiteta Shek navodi činjenicu da se hrvatski nacionalni preporod javio u okviru ilirskoga pokreta. Stoga se i hrvatski jezik naziva ilirskim, te se kao takav uči u hrvatskim gimnazijama još 1863./1864. Upozorava na činjenicu da se ilirizam širi i u Bosnu preko franjevaca, napose Martina Nedića, Grge Martića i Slavoljuba Bošnjaka, odnosno Ivana Frana Jukića, kao njegovih najistaknutijih zastupnika. Međutim, ilirizam u Bosni i Hercegovini zabranjen je kao i u Hrvatskoj 1843., jer su se osmanske vlasti žalile u Beču da je ilirizam produkt srpske propagande. Potvrdu za svoju ocjenu da su bosanski franjevci promicali ilirizam i južnoslavenstvo, a ne hrvatski identitet A. Shek nalazi u činjenici da I. F. Jukić u svojoj knjizi Zemljopis i poviestnica Bosne (Zagreb, 1851.) stanovnike Bosne naziva slavenskim narodom ilirskoga ili južnoslavenskoga roda (plemena, korijena). Nasuprot tome, upozorava A. Shek, bosanskohercegovački Srbi priznavali su se već u to vrijeme isključivo kao Srbi.“Der Illirismus ist auch nach Bosnien gedrungen. Fra Martin Nedić, fra Frano Jukić, fra Grga Martić sind die hervorragendsten Vertreter des Illirismus in Bosnien. Der Franziskaner Slavoljub Bošnjak – Jukić erklärt in Geographie und Geschichte Bosniens (Agram 1851) die Bewohner Bosniens als ein slavisches Volk des illirischen oder südslavischen Stammes. Die Sprache ist nach Jukić die illirische. – Die Serben in Bosnien und der Herzegovina bekennen sich dagegen bereits zu dieser Zeit nur als Serben.” A Shek, Die südslawische Frage, 72. Svoju tvrdnju o tome da su Srbi, ne samo u Bosni nego u cijeloj Austro-Ugarskoj Monarhiji, ranije od Hrvata razvili nacionalnu svijest i razvijali svoj autentični (echte = nepatvoren, autentičan, pravi, istinit) nacionalizam A. Shek potkrepljuje i riječima jednoga neimenovanog Srbina, koji je ustvrdio da je nacionalna svijest kod Srba razvijenija nego kod Hrvata, te da Srbi imaju življu svijest o nacionalnoj prošlosti i da su oni uopće pokretniji (gipkiji, okretniji) i otporniji element. Nadalje, Shek tvrdi da su Srbi svom svojom snagom, svim svojim bićem zastupnici autentičnog nacionalizma koji stremi prema vlastitoj i južnoslavenskoj neovisnosti.“Ein Serbe schildert die Serben in Oesterreich (und Ungarn) ganz richtig «als ein volk, bei welchem das nationale Bewustsein lebhafter entwickelt ist als bei den Kroaten; die Serben haben ein lebendigers Bewustsein der nationelen Vergangenheit, sie sind überhaupt das beweglichere und wiederstandfähigere Element. Die Serben sind mit ihrer ganzen Kraft, mit ihrem ganzen Wesen die Vertreter des echten Nationalismus, dem Streben nach der eigenen und der südslaven Unabhängigkeit.” Isto, 73. Adalbert von Shek u svojim razmatranjima južnoslavenskog pitanja, s posebnim osvrtom na odnose između Hrvata i Srba, ide sve do razdoblja Prvoga svjetskog rata, analizirajući pritom mnoge važne probleme vezane uz rješenje tzv. južnoslavenskog pitanja u Monarhiji. Prvi svjetski rat pritom uzima kao referentnu točku s koje ocjenjuje prošle događaje, nastojeći pritom pružiti glavne smjernice glede rješavanja vitalnih problema s kojima će se Monarhija u slučaju preživljavanja morati suočiti. U ovom prilogu nije moguće analizirati cjelokupni rukopis, a također ni upozoriti na sve dijelove rukopisa u kojima se identitetska obilježja uzimaju kao kriterij povijesne prosudbe prošlih događaja i predložak za stvaranje pragmatičnih političkih odluka u ratnom i poratnom razdoblju. Cilj mi je bio upozoriti na činjenicu da u Shekovoj rukopisnoj ostavštini, podjednako kao u rukopisnoj ostavštini Moritza von Auffenberga, nailazimo na primjenu zaključaka proizašlih iz analize identitetskih odrednica bosanskohercegovačkog pučanstva, s jedne strane kao kriterija za oblikovanje stajališta o aktualnim problemima, s kojima su se sučeljavale austrougarske vlasti u Bosni i Hercegovini, a s druge strane kao predloška za formuliranje budućih odluka važnih za osiguranje i učvršćenje austrougarskih pozicija u Bosni i Hercegovini kao bitne pretpostavke političkog konsolidiranja Monarhije na njezinim vrlo osjetljivim jugoistočnim granicama. ANALYSIS OF IDENTITY DETERMINANTS OF THE POPULATION OF BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA IN THE POLITICAL CONSIDERATIONS OF ADALBERT VON SHEK AND MORITZ VON AUFFENBERG (Summary) This paper deals with the analysis of identity determinants of the population of Bosnia and Herzegovina during the Austro-Hungarian period, on the basis of the written legacy of high civil and military officials, Adalbert von Shek and Moritz von Auffenberg, in which this problem is analysed in a wider frame of taking position on the more important political, social and economic issues of the time. Special attention is directed to the research of the interrelation of the national and confessional identity which were interconnected and interdependent in Bosnia and Herzegovina. The author analyzes the contents of three documents, written after the Annexation of Bosnia and Herzegovina in 1908, in which the problem of identity is considered within the outline of newly established governmental and legal circumstances on the eve of the proclamation of a constitution for Bosnia and Herzegovina, with the aim of shaping a long term Austro-Hungarian policy. The mentioned documents were written for the crown prince archduke Franz Ferdinand, who wanted to be informed of political state of affairs in Bosnia and Herzegovina. They can be found in his legacy in the State archives of Vienna. The last analyzed source comes from 1917, and it is an attempt to survey the causes of the First World War and taking position about the most important actual questions connected to the maintenance and restructuring of the Austro-Hungarian monarchy. It can be found in the National and University Library in Zagreb and this is the first time it is used as a historical source.